Underneath The Underneath
by TheAkatsukiiscoming
Summary: Naruto comes back to Konoha. He's better than ever, and sexy too. Also some angst in story. This is better than it sounds. Please read it and tell me what you think! Rated T for possible things in future. Narux? I couldn't make a good name for the story
1. Chapter 1

To Lost and Found People: I am trying, but I have a severe writers block. I'll try to do it soon. This is the case file of Naruto in the Center he is in. It is kinda like a prologue. Naruto runs away from the facility he is in, and he ends up in: KONOHA!!! Narux? (Neji Sasuke or Shikamaru.) SHOUNENAI!!!!!!

**(READ THIS PART!!!)  
Physical Research and Development Center  
(P.R.D.C.)**

**Test Subject**: Naruto Uzumaki

_Subject current condition_: Stable, but emotionally fragile. No recollection of memories of childhood to age 14.

_Skills_: Very strong, agile, quick learner, extremely intelligent. Dangerous, also very powerful.

_Special_: Houses the Kyuubi. Presumably reason for quick learning. Developed a language of his own, still undeciphered.

_IQ_: 185 or higher.

_Personality_: Cold, standoffish (possible result of memory wipe) loves books, often wanders around at night. Eyes show pain and confusion.

_Age_:16-17

_Physical Characteristics:_ Tall and slender. Eyes: silvery-blue. Hair: Golden blonde. Skin: Tanned. No abrasions or blemishes. Fair, angled face. All in all, very beautiful. Further description upon questioning.

_Where found_: Abandoned in forest, bleeding profusely. Outside of Konoha/Sand Border. Unconscious. Appears to have suffered trauma. Extent of trauma unknown.

_How found_: recruit mission to find other test subjects.

_Current caretaker_: Reno Taschi

_Subject location_: Missing. Level 1 danger. If found, contact Reno or agency immediately. Critical.

_Watch out for: _The way he seems on the outside may be stable and clear, but he is emotionally fragile. Watch out. Do not try to fight, you will not survive. Take immediate precaution.

_What he remembers: _The only thing he remembers besides that is the name sasuke, and His own name. He doesn't recognize places, shapes, or faces, only ninja skills and things he has learned recently in the last year or two. He remembers a bright flash of light, and small traces of fear and despair, but nothing else.

_Skills taught: _Extensive weapon wielding, advanced chakra control, battle assessing skills, and advanced jutsu techniques.

_Progression: _Quick and Accurate.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto struggled to get up. Everything seemed hazy, and he could barely see a few feet in front of him. He couldn't remember where he was, or how he got there. All he could remember was that he had to escape. He had to get out. He could faintly hear voices shouting in the background, but he knew they were not there to help him. Only to hurt. He scrambled for the faint light at the end of the corridor, and ran into it. He found himself in a small clearing, surrounded by a dense forest. He jumped behind the closest tree he could find, and held his breath, careful not to make a sound.

"Damn!" A sound of a tree smashing into pieces echoed through the forest. Birds jumped and flew at the sound. "We actually managed to lose him," Shouted Reno. "You know what the uppers are going to do to you when they find out you lost our most valuable test subject." Said Shiro. "They're going to kill you five times over, and then kill you again".

Naruto's heart pounded erratically, he could hear them, and they were very close. He could hear them yelling about how they "lost" him. He waited until they went back into whatever hellhole they came out of, and then bolted for the nearest town.

Please read and review!!! It is a kinda short prologue of what's to come, like a description. Didja like it? I wasn't sure where to put the case file of Naruto, so I put it here. Did you think the case file thing was stupid? (BTW there will be more description to come soon, and more about his background.)


	2. The author's very apologetic note

Hey everyone, I just wanted to tell you that I probably won't be able to update any of the stories that I have until the start of summer break, because I am completely swamped, even when I think I will finally be done. If I don't update when summer break is over, someone please write me a **_huge_** hate mail so I can remember to update. I know what I am going to do for the stories, at least for another chapter, I just have no time to write it down. I have three projects going on at the same time, and it is killing me!!!!


End file.
